


Like Real People Do

by skerryB



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, also theres the implication of smut but its implied, im just soft for Miragehound you feel me?, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerryB/pseuds/skerryB
Summary: He had tried to remember the last time he had a lover sleep by his side, but couldn't come up with anything close to the way Bloodhound's warm skin against his had made him feel.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iisrafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisrafel/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear friend Han. I love you bb. 
> 
> Also Big shout out to Britt and Heather for suggesting edits to my rambles. I love you both so much.

Elliott had lost track of how long he had been walking. How long the knee high grass had bowed to him as he moved through the clearing to his destination. The sun was warm against his exposed skin, a gentle warmth that wasn't overpowered by the cool mid afternoon breeze. Looking at the sun, he would guess that he had four or five hours of sunlight left, before the cloudless blue was replaced by the rich pinks, purples and oranges, before succumbing completely to darkness. But now. He had light. He had warmth. He had the soft soil underneath his boots, and the delicate petals and seeds that the yellow and pink wildflowers threw into the air as he brushed passed them. 

And he had Bloodhound.

Beautiful, amazing Bloodhound, whose smile outshone both the sun and the stars themselves. Who had led him through the forest, to the clearing where they both now inhabited. They continued to lead him wordlessly, content to simply hold his hand with their own, and hum lightly to themselves. Occasionally, they turned to look to him, as if to check he was still there despite feeling the touch of his hand

At first, Their near silence had unsettled him, made him instinctively want to fill the silence with whatever random thoughts came to his head. But Bloodhound, via their lack of verbal responses, made it clear they were content with their own humming and the noises of the grasslands 

Then they pause, and Elliott, who wasn't expecting that, stumbles into them, toppling the both into the dirt.

Except, when he blinks his eyes open, he can't see their flame of red hair amongst the tall grass. 

He's Alone.

Then his eyes snap open, as he sucks in a gasp of air. It takes him a few rapid blinks for his eyes to adjust to the near perfect darkness Bloodhound preferred their bedroom to live in. They had compromised however, on allowing a thin sliver of neon light from the city outside to sneak under their black out curtains, and dust their hardwood floors with a smattering of vibrant pinks, purples and oranges. Early in their relationship, when Elliott had asked why they didn't simply buy longer curtains, bloodhound had only shrugged. "I like the colours" they had replied, rolling to their side to look at how they flickered against the rich brown of the flooring.

Bloodhound stirred against his chest, before settling again, undisturbed by his sudden gasps. Underneath their flannelette sheets Elliott could still feel their legs tangled together, Bloodhound content to have simply cuddled against his bare torso and rest their head on the patch of smooth skin between his right shoulder and pectoral muscle. on the left side, the muscle was still tender, a side effect of the Kraber round that had ended his chances of winning the previous day's competition. 

He had been distracted, didn't catch the glint of sniper scope until after his entire torso had exploded in pain. Bloodhound had felt incredibly guilty about it, their efforts in teaching Elliott how to use the Talos sun to tell the time had taken their attention away from the games. 

Their head was still ringing from the second Kraber shot, which the shooter, who they later found out had been Natalie, had managed to thread perfectly into the base of their jawline, just underneath the mask's bottom edge. 

But yet, when Bloodhound had fallen into his side, face flushed and hair still mused by his fingers, Elliott found immediate comfort in the way their hand immediately went towards the tender flesh, the warmth from their hand easing the throbs of pain into submission.

He had tried to remember the last time he had had a lover sleep by his side, but couldn't come up with anything close to the way Bloodhound's warm skin against his had made him feel.

It made him feel like he was electrocuted, A single touch from them was enough to send currents through his veins, to set his bloodstream alight. 

And yet.. Bloodhound had no idea. 

They knew Elliott was infatuated by their beauty. He had spent hours earlier this night proving just that; taking them apart with his whispered words and wandering hands. They had to have known that.

One night, when he himself was barely old enough to shave, he was sitting with His brothers under the moonlight as they swapped stories of their sweethearts. Eric, his eldest brother, had shown him a creased photograph of his girlfriend at the time, a sweet Pastry chef named Grace. 

She was a widow now. Elliott had done his best to stay in touch with her, to see her at holidays and be a good uncle for the nephew that never got to meet his father, but he knew it never fully brought her the comfort Grace had needed. Their Father's genetics were too strong, and had blessed him and Eric with features so similar the Elliott knew that Grace only saw her dead husband when she looked at him.

It had hurt, but it was for the best. Elliott still saw his nephew a couple times a year, but he knew that it upset Grace, so he often used the Apex games as an excuse to avoid visiting his mother when he knew they were in town visiting her.

He can't help but think of what his brothers would have thought of Bloodhound. Would they have admired Hound the way he admired Grace? Would they have Welcomed them into the family home after some light shovel talk when they first came over for Witt Family dinner? Would Eric have nodded in approval later in the night, as they passed each other in the hall? 

Elliott is pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of Bloodhound shifting against him, moving so that they are laying on their side facing him, elbow supporting their weight. He instinctively turns towards them, allows himself to pull one of their thighs over his own hip and run his hand against the muscle that he can feel underneath their pale skin. Their other hand rests over their heart, thumb tracing lines to connect the smattering of freckles that dot his chest. The sheets pooling at their waist. Elliott tries to find the words to describe them, and eventually settles on 'ethereal'.

"I can hear you thinking from here Elliott"

God, even the way they said his name made his heart skip a beat. The way their tongue twisted the Double Ls and hard I into a song only he was privy to. 

"Is that a bad thing?" He teases in reply

"I haven't decided yet. Perhaps if you would share your thoughts?"

He shook his head, hand on their thigh tracing small circles. "It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"If it was nothing-" they retorted, continuing to trace the freckles above his heart, "-You wouldn't be hesitating to tell me" 

"You got me there" He says with a sigh, before moving onto his back to look up at the black ceiling. In the darkness, he hears Artur shift on his perch, the only other noise in the room aside from his and Hound's breathing. "It's just…Have you ever considered telling the others, About us?"

He can tell by the way they stop tracing patterns into his chest that he's caught them off guard. 

"I," They pause, as though they are collecting their thoughts. "Hadn't thought that was something you wanted, given how much you liked to brag about your mystery lover."

As they say this, their hand moves up slowly, moving to thumb at the lovebites that decorated Elliott's neck.

Elliott had known, in the months that he and hound had been lovers, that it would be difficult to hide a relationship from the other legends, considering the tight quarters of the drop ship. So he didn't hide the relationship, only the partner. As far as the others knew, Elliott had had a string of lovers that cycled through his bed. Hell, even Ajay had reminded him about the importance of regular check ups.

But yet, as Bloodhound shifts to straddle his lap, still tracing the lines of his neck, he thinks of how the legends couldn't be further from the truth. 

"I just want to hold your hand during movie night" He says, his hand shifting to caress their leg with an open palm.

"Oh really? Is that all you want?"

"Among other things, yes"

Above him, Bloodhound smirks. "And what, my Elskan, would those other things be?"

He pauses. What does he want from this? 

"I..I think… I know I want you to meet my mama.. She might not remember you, she hardly remembers me these days, But she would love you." And he's so sure of it. She would take one look at Hound and how they make him feel, and She would love them. Love them almost as much as he does.

Because he loves them. He realised it a long time ago, and he's spent every day since then telling them. With his words, with a hand through their hair, a kiss on their cheek, or their hand, or the way that he cooks his best recipes for them after a long game, feeding Artur a healthy amount of food scraps while he prepares the food, Bloodhound sitting at the kitchen island watching him and telling him that it's his fault if Artur gets too fat to fly.

"I'd love to meet her, Elliott" They respond, their solid but almost sleepy voice pulling him out of his trance.

"I.. Um" He pauses, Both hands still where they rest on their waist.

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me"

Now it's Bloodhound's moment to pause, silenced by the implications of his words. then they're moving. Both hands are on Elliott's cheek, and they're kissing him. Deeply. He can taste their sweetness, as well as a bitter tang he realises is himself. Bloodhound's forehead is resting against his own, red hair cascading and mingling with his own dark curls. 

They pull away from his mouth, foreheads still touching, pausing for a moment before they speak.

"Elskan, I can think of no greater honour."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @lightupthisuniverse or on twitter @skezzab


End file.
